Percival C. McLeach
Percival C. McLeach is the main villain of Pooh's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. History His evil plan is to poach the animals of Australia for his fur pelts business, and he hired Cat R. Waul on orders from Bowser to make his plight. He was motivated as much out of sadistic pleasure as he was by greed. McLeach sought to capture a rare eagle, and was ruthless enough to use a young boy named Cody as bait in order to get what he desired. Unlike the comical Madame Medusa of the first film, McLeach was shown as a serious villain with no redeeming qualities and was so utterly psychotic that he was willing to feed Cody to a swarm of crocodiles once the boy had outlived his usefulness. McLeach was first introduced to Cody when the boy fell into a pit-trap after he befriended a rare and magnificent eagle known as Marahute beforehand. The boy still had one of her feathers as a parting gift - which would prove to be a mistake as McLeach noticed the feather and decided to kidnap the boy to help him track down the eagle (though McLeach was also intending on kidnapping the boy regardless, so as not to risk being found by the authorities). McLeach proceeds to toss Cody's backpack to crocodiles to trick the rangers into believing that the boy had been eaten by the animals and thus covering his tracks - meanwhile Cody is driven to McLeach's lair where he is soon put in a cage alongside a collection of rare and protected Australian wildlife, many of which are living in terrible conditions. However, Cody is in luck as two mice from the Rescue Aid Society are soon sent to aid him, being none other than Bernard and Bianca, the heroes of the first film - upon arriving in Australia the two mice become aware of McLeach's true plan once they track him down. Knowing that Cody was emotionally attached to the eagle, McLeach cruelly lied to the boy, telling him that Marahute had been shot by another hunter and thus nobody was around to guard her eggs - however this was an act and when a worried Cody runs off to find the eggs, McLeach follows in a large truck, he also brings along his lizard sidekick Joanna so that she can eat the eggs and thus ensure McLeach gets even more wealth via making Marahute the last of her kind. McLeach proceeds to capture Cody and Marahute, taking them to a cliff where he ties Cody up and decides to feed the boy to a swarm of crocodiles since he had outlived his usefulness - but Bernard manages to stop the machine McLeach was using to lower Cody into the river by stealing his keys from the truck with the help of a razorback boar. McLeach responded by getting out of the vehicle and personally started firing at the rope holding Cody with a shotgun, but once again Bernard thinks fast and tricks Joanna into chasing him - causing her to knock both McLeach and herself into the river in the process. While in the river McLeach is attacked by crocodiles, but he fends them off. After a while, the crocodiles departed and McLeach taunts them triumphantly. However, as McLeach turned around and notices Joanna waving good-bye, he realizes that the crocodiles were not actually afraid of him, but were swimming away from a huge waterfall. McLeach panics and tries to escape, but is swept over the falls and plunges into the river below. Equipment & Abilities As a skilled poacher and hunter, McLeach is armed with a number of weapons, including a deadly shotgun with a sniper scope as well as an assortment of knives. His most famous piece of equipment, however, is his custom-built half-track bushwacker, a monstrous truck with both tank treads and wheels that comes with both a rocket launcher, a crane, and a cage that can hold even the largest animals. Arguably, his greatest ability of all is his penchant for evil. Despite not having any superpowers or magic like many of the Hundred Acre Crew's other enemies, he's truly bad to the bone, and will stop at NOTHING to get what he wants. Trivia *He was voiced by the late George C. Scott, who most famously played General Buck Turgidson in Dr. Strangelove. Much like McLeach himself, this character is also very hot-tempered and a bit of a ham. *When it comes to his clothes and weapons, he resembles the Sniper from Team Fortress 2. *Percival C. McLeach will become Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. *Percival C. McLeach will become Ash Ketchum's enemy in Ash's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. *Percival C. McLeach will become Tino Tonitini's enemy in Weekenders Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. *Percival C. McLeach will become Littlefoot's enemy in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. *Percival C. McLeach will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. And in the film, he will reveal to be an old time enemy of Ariel. *Percival C. McLeach will get his revenge on Bloom, Ariel, and their friends in ''Bloom's Adventures of Big Hero 6'', ''Bloom's Adventures of Descendants'', and [[Bloom in Fantasmic!|''Bloom in Fantasmic!]]. *Percival C. McLeach will become SpongeBob's enemy in [[SpongeBob and Friends Join The Rescuers Down Under|''SpongeBob and Friends Join The Rescuers Down Under]]. *Percival C. McLeach will become the Fantasy team's enemy in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under''. *Percival C. McLeach will become Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of The Rescuers Down Under. *Percival C. McLeach guest starred in Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, ''when he made his first ever appearance and was revealed to be Darla Dimple's Uncle.'' *Percival C. McLeach appeared for the second time in Danny and the Emperor's New Groove. *Percival C. McLeach's last appearance will be in Danny Joins the Rescuers Down Under. *McLeach returns in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Open Season to get vengence on Thomas and Twi's team. And is more than determined to get their pelts or sell them as pets. Gallery McLeach's death.jpg|McLeach's death Mcleach.jpg Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Hunters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Uncles Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Poachers Category:Greedy characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Males Category:Brian Griffin's Adventures villains Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Riflemen Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Kidnappers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Thugs Category:Knifemen Category:Singing characters Category:Sadistic characters Category:Provoker Category:Master Manipulators Category:Failure-Intolerant Characters Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:For the Evulz Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Control Freaks Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Localized Threats Category:The Rescuers characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Hunter J's Recruits Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Villians Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains Category:Yuma Tsukumo's Adventures Villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains